Crystal Village
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: Usagi was reincarnated as Hinata. The others were also reincarnated. They would come together once again and form their group. But this time they lived to be the villains. Hinata will lead Crystal Village as Sailor Moon. How will Konoha survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon

[This chapter = EDITED]

...

...

...

Chapter 1: Virgin

[Konoha]

"It's a C rank seduction mission." Tsunade informed the youngest of Konoha ninja's adept seductresses.

"H-Hai." A determined Hinata nodded.

"Investigate if he really has committed multiple sexual harassments," Tsunade looked up from the file in her hands.

"T-Tsunade-sama, in case that the accusations are incorrect..." Hinata trailed off, her unspoken question quickly answered by the Hokage.

"Then you are to collect evidence of the accusation being untruthful, and when you have enough of them, the wrongly accused can choose to come back here in Konoha with you, and file a case against the lady who reported him, or he can just forget everything as he will not be pursued anymore. But if he did commit the offences, detain him and bring him here. Understood?"

"Understood"

...

...

...

[Kirigakure]

Standing in front of a two-story business building, Hinata prepared herself for her first day of undercover employment. She had applied to be an administration assistant in the same firm that Mamorou Chiba, the suspected harasser, works at. And conveniently, she was appointment to assist him.

Calming herself, Hinata stepped inside the building with humble confidence and grace. A close-fitting, dark grey women's suit showed off her magnificent figure, turning the heads of males and females her way. She looked at them with her eyes that are concealed in black contact lenses, greeting them warmly with a "Good morning".

She reached the office of Mamorou and firmly knocked trice. Hearing a 'Come in' from the inside of the room, she pushed the door handle down and entered.

"Good morning Sir." Hinata greeted with a smile, stopping in front of Mamorou's desk after closing the door.

Darting his eyes away from his paperwork, Mamorou blinked twice, taken aback by the beauty in front of him. He had small difficulty in composing himself, but when he did, he gently put the papers down and stood up. "You must be Tsukino-san."

"That's me." Hinata validated.

"My name is Chiba Mamorou." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chiba-san." She smiled as she shook his hand, taking notice that his eyes stayed on her eyes. She expected him to leer at her, but morning and afternoon went without any incident. It was already closing time and he had been nothing but a complete gentleman towards her. But never the less, she is still to seduce him and collect information to find out the truth.

She came out of her little office and found herself in Mamorou's office, their workplaces are connected. After closing her door, she turned around and unexpectedly bumped into something. A startled sound escaped her and her butt hit the ground.

Mamorou mirrored her shocked expression and hurriedly apologised. "I'm deeply sorry. Are you alright?" he bent and offered his hand to help her stand up.

Hinata's face flushed red, both from embarrassed and from the closeness between her and Mamouru. She wondered how she didn't notice before, but at that time, she saw clearly how handsome he was. "Y-Yes, I'm a-alright." She stuttered and took Mamorou's offered hand. He was the most handsome of the men that she had to seduce; truth be told, he was the only handsome one that she got to seduce. She found it hard to believe the lady who accused him. With his attractive features, and not to mention the great feel of his hard and sexy body, he could have any woman that he wants. Even she, herself, was somewhat attracted to him, and she didn't mind it, because it just made seducing him easier and more exciting for her. In fact, she can't wait to get it on with him, so she thought, why not try seducing him now?

As she was being pulled up by Mamorou, she feigned to stumble and Mamorou caught her. His arm went around her shouler, and the other around her waist, while Hinata's hands grasped his formerly unwrinkled suit. She made sure that her breasts are pressed nicely against his chest, and that her hips are making slight, but enough friction to get a reaction from his genitals.

Mamorou went rigid.

Smiling, Hinata became excited as well when she felt that something big was poking her down there.

...

...

...


	2. The Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

Note: The previous chapter just got EDITED. There some additions. Sorry about that :O

sasuhinafan121: here is the update yeah! XD

otakuxfanxgirl: ehehe, this fic scared you? XD

retarded yet smart: thank you! Ehehe here is the update yeah XD

animedyshe217: yo yeahme too I want to review and here is the update fo u ye XD

I really appreciate your reviews everyone! THANK YOU ALL!11!111!

...

...

...

"T-Thank you, Chiba-san", Hinata uttered with her soft voice, somewhat moaning his name.

Mamorou suddenly pulled away from her. "...You-You're welcome", he replied with a shaky voice, standing awkwardly as he eyed the door. "I... I gotta go... See you tomorrow. " And with that, he ran out.

...

...

...

"...W-What?"

Hinata's mouth dropped, frozen and dumbfounded as she stared at the spot, where Mamorou disappeared. That was the first time that someone refused to lay in bed with her. And he was supposed to be a sex offender... Darn, she felt so rejected.

...

...

...

Grunting with every step he takes, Mamorou tried hard, he tried very hard to endure the intense pain in his bulging pants while he walked. He hid himself in the shadows to prevent anyone from seeing his red face and his arousal.

His body was still reliving what happened earlier. It remembered how Tsukino-san's breasts felt so soft, and how her wide hips made him want to grind against her. Good thing he had good self control to stop himself from grinding his hips against hers, he was going to let her stand on her own when she got her balance, but when her soft, feminine voice reached his ear, his arousal went tenfold. There was something in the way she spoke his name, she sounded pleading, as if she wanted him to touch her. And he would've gladly done so, if he was not a virgin who got so nervous at the thought of knocking Hinata up and getting laid for the very first time in his life. So he ran.

...

...

...

Mamouru reached his usual destination every night, the gaming centre, where his friend worked. That centre offered some physical games where people could compete and pretend to be ninjas, or just plainly compete in dancing. There was also a bar, where customers can chill, hang out or refresh. Mamorou went straight to the bar. He was covering his still swollen member with his brief case. "Hey Mamouru." His friend, the bartender, smiled. Mamouru just nodded and watched as Luna, the cat, sat elegantly by his feet.

...

...

...

Brushing off Mamouru's rejection, Hinata jumped on the rooftops, locating and following Mamouru with the help of her bloodline. She crouched, trying to keep hidden in her position on the roof as her target entered a crowded building. She watched him sit by the bar and drink a beverage that was made of lots of crushed ice and what she thought was a flavoured liquid. She stayed at her position, waiting for his next course of action, waiting if he would try and harass someone.

After about forty minutes, Hinata got a bit tired and bored. Mamorou was completely civil, minding his own business and his own drink.

She was getting nowhere. She needed information and sitting by was not helpful. So she stood up, disabling her Byakugan. Silently, she walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped down, landing in a dark and shady alleyway. She put one foot forward and a cat's crying meow resounded, catching Hinata off guard. She had stepped on the cat's tail. She quickly removed her foot on the tail, feeling guilty and worried for the elegant creature.

"I'm so sorry!" she said in a hushed and remorseful voice, gently massaging and stroking the cat's tail to make it feel better.

"Luna!" a deep voice called.

Hinata looked up with a start. That sounded like Mamorou, and indeed, the guy who appeared at the entrance of the alleyway was none other than him.

They looked at each other in surprise.

"C-Chiba-san?" _'Why is he here? Wasn't he supposed to be in the bar?'_ Hinata thought.

"Tsukino-san, what... what are you doing here?" Mamorou asked as his recently just cooled body got excited again. "It's unsafe for a lady like you to walk alone at night," his eyes shifted away from her and he noticed the alleyway behind her, "and it's more risky to hang around an alley."

"Um... I-I wanted to go to the... to the..." Hinata trailed off, having not paid attention to the name of the building that Mamorou went to. She just resorted on using her finger to point at it. "To that building!" she exclaimed softly.

Mamorou followed her finger and saw the gaming centre. He turned back to her and said, "But it's late." Sincere worry shot through his body. _'No lady should go and wander out in the night'_, he thought. But he would feel worry if let 'Tsukino-san', or any other woman, walk home by herself. He would blame himself if something bad happened to her. "I'll walk you home."

"B-But–"

"I insist. I will not be at peace if I leave you out here alone."

Hinata opened and closed her mouth. She was thinking about protesting, but an idea hit her. "O-Okay... Thank you."

Mamorou nodded, "I'll just get my briefcase. I left it inside the bar."

Hinata smiled and followed him

...

...

...

All throughout their encounter, they didn't notice the glint in the eyes of the cat as it stared curiously at Hinata. The cat's name was Luna, and it had run in the direction of Hinata right after she deactivated her bloodline. Luna went to Hinata because it felt something in the air. That something was a familiar trace of a power that belonged to the 'Champion of Justice', Sailor Moon. But the trace of Sailor Moon's power was mixed amongst the other forces inside the woman. It made the cat confused and silent, totally forgetting that its poor tail was suffering the aftermath of being stepped on.

...

...

...

Mamorou kept glancing at 'Tsukino-san' as they walked, noticing how comfortable Luna might be at the cradle of the woman's huge bosoms, feeling somewhat envious. He shook his head in an effort to clear it of inappropriate thoughts.

"I wonder who this cat belongs to." Hinata's voice broke in.

"It stays at my place sometimes, but I don't think anyone owns it." Mamorou informed

"Really?" Hinata asked and Mamoru nodded a yes.

Hinata looked down at the cat and her eyes went wide at noticing its forehead for the first time. There was a bright yellow mark on it. The mark was in a shape of a crescent moon.

"What's this?" She asked to no one in particular as she traced the mark with her finger. She expected the mark to fade when she rubbed it, but it didn't.

Mamoru was alarmed when she took notice of the cat's forehead. He wanted to keep his and the others' secret hidden. "No one knows how Luna got that mark." He managed to say calmly.

Hinata's tilted her head and she had look up to see Mamoru's face. She realized how tall he was, with her head reaching under his chin. "The cat's name is Luna? Were you the one who came up with that name?"

"No." Mamoru let a barely visible smile on his face, glad that 'Tsukino-san' didn't suspect anything about the cat and it's mark.

"Ah, I see." Hinata went silent and looked ahead. She can already see her apartment and her mind went through what she was planning.

"We're here." Hinata halted her steps and smiled.

"Already?" Mamorou asked in bewilderment. They had only walked for about five minutes.

"Yes. Well, um... W-Would you like to come in and uh... have something to drink?" Hinata asked and hoped that he would say yes.

Thump. Mamoru's heart raced, his eyes were shifting back and forth from Hinata and her apartment, thinking that it would only be him and her inside and no one else. It made him much more excited, yet much more nervous. "No-No thanks. I should go home."

Hinata straightened in slight panic. "B-But I insist!"

Mamoru blinked at her, slightly proud of himself that 'Tsukino-san' wanted him to stay longer. "Are you sure?" he asked and Hinata nodded vigorously.

"It's the least I could do. After all, you walked me home." She smiled, her eyes seemingly gotten bigger and sparkled with hope.

Mamoru unnoticeably sighed. The way that Hinata's eyes shone made it hard for him to say no. And so he found himself aroused, sitting and listening as Hinata talked. Their cups of tea were forgotten. And did I mention he was aroused? He was aroused as hell! Just look at those nipples that were visible from her thin, white, polo shirt. He was shocked with himself at how he badly wanted to pinch them and squeeze her very round and alluring breasts. He was mesmerized and tantalized.

He blamed the coat rack for what was happening to him. If it wasn't present nearby the door, then him and 'Tsukino-san' wouldn't have removed their suit jackets and hanged it on it. What if he lost control and jumped on her? It would be a disaster.

Hinata was confused and a bit amused. She clearly saw that Mamoru was having an inner turmoil. He was trying to resist her.

"I'm lucky that you are my boss of all people. I think you're a good person."

"Tha-Thank you Tsukino-san." His eyes only briefly went to Hinata's eyes and then travelled back to her chest. Of course Hinata noticed this.

"And I think you're handsome as well." That comment caught Mamoru off guard and his stare snapped to her eyes. "I'm guessing that you have a girlfriend?" Hinata's shyly bit her lips and looked down at the table, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Aa, no." He was dumbfounded as more blood rushed down to his organ. "You have a boyfriend?" He watched her gently shook her head. He smirked a little bit.

"D-Do you mind me asking if... if you had... um, if you had experienced doing 'it' with a girl?"

Mamoru's eyebrows draw together. He was confused. "What do you mean by 'it'?"

"Y-You know..." Hinata trailed off and fidgeted, successfully feigning uneasiness. She leaned a bit closer to him, as if trying to whisper. "Sex."

Mamoru went on edge, cheeks suddenly flaming in embarrassment. Three stiff shook of his head indicated no. He eyed Hinata carefully as she suggestively fingered the top button of her polo, eyes lidded and lips stretched innocently and seductively at the same time.

"I... I could help you with that..." she bit her bottom lip and released the top button, making her collar bone exposed. Her hand lowered to the next button and Mamoru rushed to stand up make his way out the door. He was excited, yes, but more so on nervous. The big man was a chicken when it came to women. But Hinata wouldn't let him run this time. As quickly as a lion pouncing on its moving dinner, Hinata got to her feet and jumped on him. They landed heavily on the floor. "Oomph!" the breath was knocked out of Mamoru as he was on the bottom and Hinata was on top. Hinata pushed herself up and straddled Mamoru's abdomen. "You're not going anywhere I'm afraid." She declared her voice soft as ever. "ihrmph!" Mamoru's nervous protest got muffled by Hinata's hand.

"I'm not hearing any of it."

"Meow" Luna, the cat, chimed in right beside Mamoru's face, looking like a mad cat and scratching her paws viciously in the air. Hinata and Mamoru were stunned for a bit. When Mamoru stopped struggling, Luna's mood cooled down a bit.

Hinata giggled and petted the head of the cat with her free hand. Luna was taking her side.

...

...

...

T-T

Please tell me if you happen to ntice errors.


End file.
